


Twin Pistons

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Crack, Dream Sex, M/M, Self-cest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya vowed never to eat oysters so close to bed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Pistons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violet Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155617) by [Merci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci). 



> This really is shameless crack. I couldn't help myself with the title.

“How the fuck did you get in here?”  
  
The purple-haired man tossed his head arrogantly, stood his ground, and smiled infuriatingly at Kazuya. But he didn’t offer an answer, and Kazuya’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“I know you.”  
  
Violet adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms across his exposed chest. His gloves were the same, Kazuya noticed, but he didn’t wear the necklace. Typical Lee, always so sure of himself that he missed something like that. Of course, Kazuya understood; he had only ever worn one pair of gloves to fight in. But he was always Kazuya, he had nothing to hide.  
  
Violet started talking then, but his words were confusing, blurring and flowing together in a rush of barely discernable glossolalia, and though Kazuya understood English perfectly well, he was having trouble following. The rage grew; he clenched his fists. To add to the disorientation, he kept walking back and forth past Kazuya.  
  
Violet spoke English, not Japanese, and his voice _grated_ , irritating Kazuya. Kazuya didn’t understand how he’d got into his room, or what he hoped to achieve by staying there, but he was more than willing to re-enact their match at the fourth tournament. Instinctively, he prepared himself for battle as Violet continued to walk around his suite and talk, in that annoyingly high-pitched American voice of his.  
  
His outfit offended Kazuya’s eyes. Lee had rarely been a subtle dresser, much to Heihachi’s disgust, but even his most flamboyant outfits spoke of clear taste, and wealth. Violet wore a sparkly purple shirt, unbuttoned halfway, festooned with ludicrous frills. He’d paired dark purple leather bondage trousers with it, which Kazuya approved of more; they were tight, and every time Violet walked past, Kazuya could see the jutting outline of his penis beneath the material.  
  
Violet stopped, considered him. His hands brushed the straps of his trousers, creating all sorts of wicked pictures in Kazuya’s mind. He sat on the bed, brushed his purple hair off his face, as though he was waiting. Kazuya looked at him. Violet took his sunglasses off and placed them on the bedside table.  
  
The door slid open, and Lee stepped onto the plush carpet. Kazuya’s eyes darted disbelievingly between the two of them, back and forth.  
  
“Miss me? No, I see you’ve preoccupied yourself with me.”  
  
Violet turned to look at Lee, and smiled.  
  
“But you’re him.”  
  
“Yes,” Lee shrugged casually, eyes on Violet who was crawling across the bed towards him. Lee began moving over past Kazuya to meet him.  
  
Kazuya couldn’t understand it. A clone? But he saw the way Violet looked at him, the way he smiled. Cloning technology wasn’t that good. _Was it?_ He had been pieced together on the molecular level; cloning would have made him a different person. But Violet _was_ Lee, he smelled and looked and probably tasted just like Lee.  
  
Violet and Lee met at the edge of the bed. Violet knelt beside Lee, who tangled his hand in his hair – _his_ hair – and dropped to sit beside him.  
  
Kazuya watched, frozen in mute fascination and disgust.  
  
Violet was fondling Lee eagerly, rubbing his erection through his trousers, kissing his neck.  Lee let Violet touch him as his eyes wandered over to Kazuya, riveted to his corner of the room. He smiled.  
  
“Not enjoying this, Kaz?” he asked innocently, as Violet broke off from licking at his ear and turned to look at Kazuya too.  
  
“This is wrong.”  
  
“How could this be wrong?”  
  
“You’re him!”  
  
“I don’t remember you ever objecting to watching me have sex with myself before. And you can’t pretend you suddenly object to incest.”  
  
Their identical mouths met in a burning kiss, as Lee pushed Violet back onto the bed, encroaching into Kazuya’s space. _How had he ended up on the bed?_ Lee began unbuttoning the other man’s shirt, exposing all the smooth tanned skin. Slowly, he began working his way down Violet’s body, kissing him as he went, and Violet sighed and moved beneath him.  
  
Kazuya felt his erection throbbing and couldn’t ignore it anymore. He unzipped, took himself in hand, and groaned at how good it felt. Immediately, his cock jumped, ready for action.  
  
Lee looked up from where he’d been pressing hot wet kisses to Violet’s pubic bone, and Violet looked at him too. Identical in almost every way. They both leered at him in exactly the same way, their damp hair tangled and fell across their eyes in just the same fashion.  
  
Kazuya no longer cared what they thought, or how this fucked up situation had come to pass. He couldn’t stop watching them. His hand moved on himself slowly, but he restrained himself. _Not yet, not yet._  
  
Lee unbuttoned Violet’s trousers and Violet’s erection sprang free, hard and slick with excitement.  
  
Lee took it in hand. “I always wanted to do this, you know” he said, almost to himself, and Violet laughed and said in his smug American voice “No offence Kazuya, but you come in second place where this is concerned.”  
  
Lee laughed too, and then he took Violet in his mouth and began sucking him. His fingers lightly teased Violet’s hole, and Violet arched and thrust into Lee’s face as he gripped Lee’s head tightly, forcing Lee’s head even closer.  
  
Kazuya moaned openly now, hand moving faster as he watched Lee swallow Violet’s cock again and again, humming deep within his throat as Violet gasped and twisted his hips. _Was Lee really humming the G Corp hold music?_  
  
Violet’s wicked eyes met his again. “I’m telling you Kazuya…you could really learn something.”  
  
Kazuya growled at him, and Violet only tossed his beautiful head back, laughing breathlessly as Lee continued to demonstrate his superiority in the cocksucking arena.  
  
Violet cried out as he came, and Lee kept his head in place until Violet lay still and sated. Sitting up, Lee smiled in satisfaction as Violet lay stretched out and vulnerable before him. He stroked Violet’s tender skin contemplatively.  
  
His eyes shifted to Kazuya. Kazuya had stopped to watch, but now he was stroking himself again.  
  
Lee looked down at Violet again. Without speaking, they moved towards Kazuya.  
  
Violet lay beside Kazuya on his left side, softly running his hard fingertips down Kazuya’s arms, side, the thick muscles of his thigh. He nuzzled his neck with soft kisses.  
  
Lee prised Kazuya’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own familiar grip. His tongue was hot in Kazuya’s ear; he moved faster, more urgently, shamelessly pressing his own erection against Kazuya as he lavished him with his rough affections.  
  
Kazuya didn’t know which way to turn. Lee took his chin in hand and made the decision for him.  
  
“Have him for yourself – I know you’ve always wanted to.”  
  
Violet sank his teeth into Kazuya’s neck, making him gasp in surprise at the sudden shift. He slid a tanned hand between Kazuya’s legs, fondling his balls as Lee continued to stroke his cock.  
  
Kazuya tried to move but the two of them had him pinned firmly between him. He growled, and Violet laughed softly into his neck.  
  
“Don’t keep him waiting,” Lee said, pulling away suddenly. He wrenched Violet across Kazuya towards him, and began roughly kissing him.  
  
Kazuya was stuck under the weight of both bodies; he tried struggling, but his legs were firmly held in place as they ignored him for each other.  
  
They broke apart, and Lee gave Violet a little push. Violet nodded obediently, and stumbled off the bed. He began undressing quickly, as they both watched.  
  
Violet returned to the bed and got on top of Kazuya, straddling him as Lee moved out of the way to make room. Kazuya’s gi pants had been yanked down, his erection was thick and hard, and Violet eyed it with open interest. Lee moved to sit slightly behind Violet. He kissed Violet’s neck, and looked over his shoulder at Kazuya.  
  
“Let me tell you, _dear brother_ , he likes it hard. Push him face down on the bed and fuck him into the mattress til he can barely breathe, he loves being fucked like that.”  
  
Kazuya heard the familiar sound of Lee uncapping a tube of lubricant, and Violet gasped as Lee slid his fingers into him. He hadn’t bothered to warm them first.  
  
Violet curled his fingers around Kazuya’s cock, but he was distracted as Lee leaned in again to kiss his neck. He was looking at Kazuya, though, and Kazuya felt himself grow hard in Violet’s grasp as Lee watched him with that sly look on his face even as he kissed Violet.  
  
Lee withdrew his fingers after a few minutes, and Violet got off Kazuya and lay face down on the bed, ready to be fucked, just as Lee had said.  
  
Kazuya hesitated, even though he was achingly hard, and Violet’s irritatingly perfect arse was just begging to be fucked brutally into the mattress, until Kazuya fucked those American squeaks from his throat.  
  
Lee was beside him suddenly. “Go on, dear brother, I’ll be here too.”  
  
Kazuya sat up with an effort, feeling more confused than ever. Lee lay back on the bed, taking Kazuya’s place, unzipped his trousers and began stroking himself unhurriedly.  
  
Violet’s legs were firmly braced against the bed; Kazuya could see the slim back stretched out, pliant and ready for him. Violet looked back over his shoulder, purple hair falling into his brown eyes.  
  
“Go on Kazuya, do it! Fuck me!”  
  
Lee’s eyes gleamed. His wrist worked faster.  
  
Kazuya slid into Violet easily; the man gasped as he entered him, but didn’t resist or ask him to stop. Kazuya’s instincts took over and he was soon rolling his hips back and forth, brutally fucking Violet into the mattress, producing muffled cries with every stroke, as Lee watched and enjoyed it all, silently urging him on with his eyes.  
  
Kazuya groaned as he felt his release begin to uncoil inside him, and suddenly Lee was behind him, pushing him even harder into Violet, rubbing his own erection against Kazuya. Lee leaned over Kazuya and hissed “My turn next, brother” into his ear, and Kazuya didn’t even care about what fucked up thing Lee had planned for him next as he came with a fierce shout and suddenly…  
  
…he was lying in his own bed near G Corp headquarters, with a cooling patch of semen on his belly, wide awake and very confused. He’d kicked off the sheets in his frenzy, it seemed, and…  
  
“Good dream, Kaz?”  
  
Lee lay near him, propped up on his elbow, stroking himself just like he had been in the –  
  
 _Dream_ , Kazuya realised. Only a dream. _Or a nightmare._  
  
Kazuya frowned, annoyed that Lee had clearly witnessed everything, and worse, enjoyed it. “It was nothing.” He sought out a reason to blame it on Lee, settled on one. “It was those fucking oysters! I told you they tasted bad.”  
  
Lee pointed towards Kazuya’s sticky belly with his free hand. “Your first wet dream in how long? Hardly _nothing_. You should clean that off you. I’m not going to fuck you like that." His eyes strayed downwards. "Oh, and the oysters were fine, by the way. I should know, I ate from the same dish as you.”  
  
Kazuya growled. “You’re not fucking me.”  
  
Lee’s smile grew. “Oh but you woke me up shouting out my name – both my names actually – and then I had to watch you touch yourself and thrash around until you came? You know I don’t sleep well. It’s only fair, since you got me all awake and excited.”  
  
Kazuya wiped himself off with a tissue and refused to answer. This was why he rarely let Lee sleep in his bed if he could help it. Much safer to invade Lee’s space than to have Lee in his. He rolled onto his side with his back to Lee.  
  
“I never knew you liked Violet so much,” Lee said, moving over behind him and pressing his penis right against Kazuya’s hip. Kazuya felt himself grow hard as Lee brushed his long fingers right against the base of his spine before slipping them inside and stroking away. “I still have some of the hair dye, you know. Washes right out.”  
  
Kazuya rolled his eyes even as Lee’s hot breath tickled the back of his neck and he pushed back down on Lee’s fingers.  
  
Lee’s other hand curled around his cock, as he mockingly whispered into Kazuya's ear. “You’ll have to tell me all about this _sexy_ dream of yours. What did I do to you in it?”  
  
“I’m not discussing this with you.”  
  
“Maybe it was what you did to me?”  
  
Kazuya looked back over his shoulder at Lee for a second. “Does G Corp still fund that cloning research?” He was almost sure they did, but it wasn’t one of his pet projects that he bothered reading the reports for, it was much more Lee’s style.  
  
Lee thought for a second, wrenching his mind back to more mundane matters, though his fingers kept moving. “Yes.” He lifted Kazuya’s left leg and held it up as he withdrew his fingers.  
  
“Good,” was all Kazuya said as he relaxed back into his brother and let Lee press the head of his cock inside him. He curled his own fingers around himself and stroked out a lazy rhythm as Lee pushed into him slowly, spacing out his thrusts into Kazuya.  
  
For now, Lee would probably fuck him until sunrise to pay him back for waking him up, but Kazuya’s own plans were beginning to take shape, and he smiled in satisfaction as he thought of how the cloning labs would react when he brought the request to them in the morning.  
  
And until then, there was always hair dye.


End file.
